Boundaries
by scarecrow81
Summary: Jamie's fourteenth birthday proves to be a turning point in everyone's lives.
1. Default Chapter Title

"This makes it every night this week!," a tall, obviously upset teenager grumbled as he threw darts in a perfect circle around the bullseye.  
He stood in the center of his small, abnormally clean room. His brother stood in the doorway, watching as his shoulders sunk in defeat and as he crossed the room and collapsed into the hammock he slept in.  
"You're so immature, Jamie," Philip mumbled as his brother stared at the ceiling. "Mom really likes Lee, and so do I. What's the big deal?"   
Jamie sat up, crossed the room and slammed the door in his older brother's face. He stared at the door for a moment, then in one swift motion, grabbed his hat and bookbag and was out his bedroom window and onto the roof.  
Knowing his mother and grandma were too busy in the kitchen to worry about anything else, Jamie sat on the roof and lit up a cigarette. He sighed and let out the first breath of smoke. He knew smoking would get him into huge trouble with his mother, but lately he had enjoyed anything that he knew would make her even the slightest bit angry.  
The silver corvette pulled up, and he clenched his jaw. Jamie pulled the bill of his hat lower, stomped out the cigarette and made his away across the roof to climb down the trellis.  
Lee sighed as he made his way up the front walk. He had seen Jamie look right at him and put his cigarette out. He knew Amanda's youngest son didn't care for him, but this open display of disapproval made Lee feel almost guilty that he was causing more problems in Jamie's already complicated life. He shuddered to think what the boy's reaction would be when he and Amanda finally decided to tell the family that they were married. He sighed deeply.  
"Hey Jamie!" Lee called, knowing that the boy was probably two yards over by now. Hearing no answer, he sighed again and rang the doorbell.  
Jamie sauntered in between fences and bushes, quickly fleeing another night with Lee Stetson, the man who had stolen his mother away. He waited to cross the street and noticed Philip's girlfriend, Summer, sitting in her car at the traffic light.  
He darted into traffic and banged on the passenger side window.  
"Hey! Can I get a ride to the metro station?!"  
  
Back at the house, Lee and Philip sat in the living room discussing Philip's chances at making the All-Area baseball team. Amanda watched the two and smiled.  
"Two of the most handsome men in my life together in one room! What more could a girl ask for?" she tousled Philip's short hair. "I know. What about number three?"  
Lee and Philip shared a knowing look. "I think he's in his room, Mom."  
Amanda tapped lightly on Jamie's door. She could hear piano music through the door, but got no answer.  
"Jamie, sweetheart. Dinner is ready," she opened the door and walked into an empty room. She noticed the darts, knowing her youngest son's creative energy surged when he was angry.  
Amanda came back down the stairs and smiled at the two men sitting on her couch.  
"He must have gone over to the school to practice. You know how he gets when he has a bad piano lesson," she lied as she looked at Lee with caution.  
"Yeah, that must be it," he lied back.  
"Well, come on. Dinner is ready, and Jamie is used to eating leftovers," she sighed.  
  
It was a humid night for October in Washington. Jamie had to constantly wipe the condensation off his camera lens. He sat in the tree, snapping photos of the White House, his latest architectural fascination. He thought to himself how beautiful it looked at night.  
After finishing his roll of film, he cautiously put the camera back in his bag and climbed out of the tree. Slowly walking down Pennsylvania Avenue, he realized he wouldn't have a ride back home from the metro station.  
  
Lee paced back and forth in the living room. Philip had gone to study with Summer, and Amanda was sitting quietly, amused by her husband's sudden protective instincts over her sons.  
"Lee, he's practicing! You know he completely drifts into another world when he sits down at the piano. Give him some time! We should be enjoying our time alone together," she smiled, knowing the last statement would grab his attention.  
Lee stopped pacing and looked over at his wife. She was smiling up at him, knowing she had struck a nerve.  
"You know, I love you very much," he said gently, sitting next to her on the couch.  
"And I love you very much," she smiled, and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
Jamie rounded the corner of Maplewood a little after midnight. He was enraged to see Lee's car still parked in the same spot in front of his house. So enraged, in fact, that he didn't even bother to sneak into the house. He burst through the front door, startling his mother and stepfather, and trotted down into the basement to develop his pictures.  
Amanda was used to the moodiness accompanied with this particular teenager, and didn't even give him a second look.  
"Amanda! He's over an hour past curfew! Aren't you going to say anything to him?!" Lee panicked.  
"He knows he's grounded, Lee. He's obviously not happy about something. I'm not going to mess with him right now," she shrugged.  
"Well, I'm going to go see what's bothering him," and Lee headed into the basement.  
Jamie had converted the closet that the water heater occupied into a makeshift darkroom. Once in the basement, he had flipped on the radio, stripped to his undershirt, and shut himself in the closet.  
Lee walked slowly through the basement. He realized it was somewhat like walking through the boys' childhood. Boxes of toys lined a wall of the room, leading into tricycles and bicycles, baseball bats, and finally to the tool bench where Philip was now spending so much time working on parts for his car.  
Lee leaned up against the tool bench and listened as Jamie sang along with Billy Joel, smiling at the tremendous talent his youngest stepson was finally beginning to grow in to. The smile vanished as he heard Jamie's grumbles of disapproval at the pictures he had taken.  
Lee jumped as Jamie exploded out of the closet. Their eyes met, and Jamie immediately looked down at the floor.  
"I know I'm grounded. You didn't need to come down here and rub it in my face," he said, barely above a whisper.  
"What's wrong with those pictures?" Lee ignored the comment Jamie had intended to discourage him with.  
Jamie tensed and wondered how long Lee had been in the basement.  
"They'd just be tons better if I could focus the lens myself and take panoramic shots. I asked Dad for a new camera for my birthday," Jamie nodded at the opened package sitting on Philip's bench. "He sent me a really nice baseball glove instead. I guess Dad keeps forgetting I'm not Philip."  
The silence that followed was uncomfortable for both. Jamie finally dropped the pictures in the trash can and brushed past Lee on his way out of the room.  
Lee sighed and fished the pictures out of the trash. He caught his breath at the quality of the photographs and smiled as he flipped through the stack.  
"Better than agency photographers," Amanda whispered as she came up behind him and rested her head on her husband's shoulder.  
"What is Joe's problem?" Lee grumbled.  
"He wants his boys to be prize athletes. He's not around enough to realize that Jamie doesn't even play baseball anymore," Amanda answered. "It's late."  
"I know," he answered, tiring more each time he had to return to his apartment and sleep away from his wife. "Walk me out?"  
  
Jamie watched out his window as his mother walked Lee out to the car. He noticed the way that they looked at each other, he knew it was something special. He just didn't want to trust Lee. He had trusted his father, and that had gotten him nowhere. Not wanting to think about it, he turned on Beethoven piano sonatas, changed from jeans to shorts, and started doing chin-ups on the bar Philip had hung in his doorway.  
He heard his mom coming up the stairs, and began to push himself harder, doing more and more chin-ups and trying to focus on the second movement of the Moonlight sonata playing behind him.  
"Jamie, we need to talk," his mom stated calmly, looking up at her son.  
"Mom, I really don't feel like talking at the moment," he answered.  
"You never feel like talking. Put a shirt on and come downstairs," she stated and walked back down the stairs. He heard her talking to Philip, who had just come in from studying. Jamie sighed in resignation, pulled his undershirt back on and slowly walked downstairs.  
Philip snickered as they passed each other in the hallway. Jamie elbowed him in the side as he passed. Philip ignored him and shot up the stairs.  
Amanda was making tea in the kitchen, a sign that she had quite a few things to discuss. Jamie sighed and plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table.  
"So where were you off to tonight, sir?" she asked, not turning from the tea.  
"I went into the city and took some pictures," he answered, knowing she was going to be upset.  
"Jamie, we've had this discussion. I don't like you riding the metro by yourself. Especially this late at night!" Amanda brought two mugs of tea and sat down across from him.  
"I know, Mom. I just didn't really want to be here tonight. It's the third night in a row with Lee, and I am a little tired of his baseball stories. All he talks about is baseball with Philip. He never talks about anything else," Jamie sighed and took a sip of his tea.  
"Have you ever thought to ask him about anything else?" his mother was trying to keep this conversation running smoothly.  
"No, I guess not. I don't really know him at all, Mom. I'm not sure I want to. As soon as I warm up to him he's gonna turn around and walk out of our lives anyway," he said, not meaning to say as much as he had.  
"Oh, sweetie. Lee is not your father. Lee is a good man, and he truly cares about you boys. I know these past few years have been hard not having a father around, but Lee wants to help you in anyway possible. He wants to be your friend," Amanda knew how upset Jamie had been when Joe took another job in Africa.  
"It's just gonna take some time for me to warm up to him, Mom. I've got a lot on my mind now."  
"I know it, sweetie, I know it. It blows my mind to think that you are as busy as I am, and not even fourteen years old yet."  
"Well, I'm going to be fourteen next week. Not that that will change anything," he smiled up at his mother.  
"And giving that big recital on your birthday. I wish you could reschedule; that doesn't leave you much time to enjoy the day," she said. She knew her son was very excited about his first recital, and wouldn't think of rescheduling.  
"We have plenty of time after the recital, Mom. Plenty of time," he wanted to avoid the recital topic. It made him sick to his stomach to think of being on the huge stage at George Mason, all by himself. "Does Lee like me?"  
"Lee thinks you are great, Jamie. He told me himself that you never fail to impress him, whatever it is that you're doing."  
Jamie smiled at that. Lee may have been overly enthusiastic about baseball, but he had asked questions about his pictures, something his father had never showed any interest in.  
"Maybe I'll talk to him next time he comes over," he said.  
"Good, honey. Good."  
"Are you going to marry him?"  
Amanda choked on her tea at that question. She had been trying to decide on a good time to tell the boys about her secret marriage, but it had never occurred to her that they might actually have suspected anything.  
"Oh, I don't know honey. I am very in love with him, I know that. I would marry him if he would have me," she smiled knowingly, reaching for her ring, hidden on a chain under her shirt.  
"He'd be a fool not to have you," Jamie said quietly. His mother was his hero, and he knew that one day some man was going to snatch her up for good. Amanda's eyes watered as she heard her son's declarations of adoration. She suddenly realized that there was a young man sitting in front of her now, not her sweet little baby boy.  
"Jamie?"  
"Yeah, mom?"  
"When are you going to get a haircut? I know you were excited when you realized your hair got curly if you let it grow … but this is getting ridiculous," she smiled, looking up at the unruly curls that were growing below Jamie's ears at this point.  
"Oh, mom! Girls love boys with curly hair!" he smiled back at her, both of them knowing that he didn't care what girls loved and what they didn't. The curly hair made him feel professional as he banged out powerful chords on his opening recital piece, and made him feel a bit like a rock star when he played with his jazz group.  
"You should get in bed. You have an early rehearsal, no sleeping in on Saturday for you tomorrow, sweetie," Amanda stood up and kissed her son on the forehead.  
"Yes, ma'am," he stood up, taller than his petite mother, and kissed her back on the forehead.  
"I love you sweetie," she patted his back as he turned to go.  
"I love you too, Mom," he said, and climbed the stairs to his room.  
  
Jamie pulled his undershirt back off and flopped into his hammock. He laughed as he thought about the first time he had told his mother he wanted to sleep in a hammock.  
"Jamie, you don't live in the jungle! Sleep in a bed, dear!"  
But he had his way, and his grandma had seen to that. It was just one more eccentricity that made up the young man that was Jamie King. He drifted off to sleep, not anticipating the week ahead of him.  
  
He woke up late. Jamie was running around, trying to find his lucky shirt, get showered, iron his pants, and get a ride to the high school for his recital rehearsal.  
He was graded for this final rehearsal, the recital was basically the fun part of the whole experience. This was the first time a freshman had given a recital, let alone a freshman who had skipped the eighth grade, and the faculty of the Metro Area High School for the Arts was skeptical of the young man's abilities. Jamie was out to prove them wrong.  
He got to the high school five minutes before his rehearsal was supposed to start, and gave a pep talk to his jazz group. He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his unruly hair, and walked out onto the stage.   
At his piano teacher's suggestion, he had chosen blue lights for his opening piece, the first movement of the Moonlight Sonata. As he began, Lee and Amanda crept into the balcony of the high school auditorium to watch their son mesmerize the faculty.   
"He looks incredible," Amanda whispered. The blue lights brought out her son's lucky shirt, a faded blue polo, and his brown hair seemed to glow as he accented heavy passages with his head.   
"He is incredible," Lee answered. He had never anticipated the pride that filled his chest, watching his youngest stepson perform.   
The faculty passed him after his first piece. They asked him if he wanted to play the jazz number for them, which he jumped at. Nothing made Jamie happier than playing Duke Ellington, especially with an audience. The four other members of his jazz group, The Secret Agent Men, strolled onto stage. Amanda had been secretly amused when Jamie had told her of the name they had chosen.  
Performing a twelve minute version of "Mood Indigo" exhausted him. Amanda could tell as he got up to shake hands with the faculty. He was completely drained. Jamie poured every single bit of energy into his performance, and she knew he would go home that afternoon and sleep for a good part of the day.  
Lee and Amanda snuck out of the school before Jamie could notice them, and went back to the Agency to catch up on paperwork. Jamie shook hands with all of the faculty, getting pats on the back and congratulations all the way down the row. He said goodbye and thanked the other guys in his jazz group, left through the back of the school building, lit up a cigarette and began the short walk back to his house.When he arrived home, he walked into an empty house. He knew his mom was working, and Philip was at practice. He figured his grandmother was out with Kurt, so he went upstairs to take a nap. He peeked into his mother's room, noticing the answering machine light was blinking. He flopped onto his mother's bed and hit the play button.  
"Hey guys, it's Dad. Jamie, I'm just calling to wish you an early birthday. I'm not sure I'll be in to call on Monday, but I hope you get good use out of your glove. Philip, I got your letter, and I know you'll be on that All-Area team. You're the best first baseman in Arlington! I'll call again soon, bye!"  
Jamie brought his fist down on the machine. He was so tired of the long distance parenting. His life had finally begun to make sense almost two years ago when his father came back from Estoccia. Then last year Carrie had agreed to go with him after the wedding, back to Africa and out of Jamie's life again. Maybe his mom was right, maybe Lee in his life would do him some good. But could he trust him? Jamie's thoughts blurred into one mass as he drifted off to sleep on his mother's bed.  
  
It had been Lee's idea to take the afternoon off. Amanda had run upstairs to make sure Jamie was sleeping. He wasn't even in his room, so she assumed he had gone into the city to take more pictures or had gone off with some of the boys from the band. She ran down the stairs like a school girl, meeting Lee's kiss.  
"We're home alone, Mr. Stetson," she growled as he tore at her blouse.  
"Well, Mrs. Stetson, I think we should take advantage of the situation," he huffed in between kisses as they slowly stumbled up the stairs.  
They were almost onto the bed, and Amanda's shirt was almost completely off when Lee noticed Jamie, asleep on her bed. He caught her just as she was about to collapse right on top of her sleeping son. She gasped, and quickly evacuated the room.  
Jamie stirred slightly, and Lee stood and watched his youngest stepson struggle with whatever was going on in his dream. He smiled at how innocent Jamie looked while he was sleeping.  
"Please don't leave, Dad. I didn't mean to make you leave again," Jamie mumbled as he turned over onto his back. Lee frowned at his stepson's remarks. Even in his sleep the poor boy couldn't escape the problems that plagued him during consciousness. Amanda came up behind Lee, fixing her blouse, and kissed his neck.  
"What do you say we let Jamie sleep and go get something to eat?" she whispered. Lee nodded and gave Jamie one more glance before following his wife out of the room.  
Once they were alone and tucked into a booth at Dooley's, Lee took a deep breath and asked Amanda the question he had been waiting to ask all afternoon.  
"What do you think of telling the boys about our marriage?" he blurted out.  
Amanda looked up from her salad and smiled at her husband, who looked as if he had just said the worst thing possible. "I think it's a great idea, sweetheart. I just don't exactly know when …"  
"What about Monday night, after Jamie's recital? The whole family will be at your house for his reception, as well as Billy and our friends. I want the whole world to know that you're my wife, Amanda Stetson," Lee sputtered. He was incredibly nervous that Amanda wouldn't agree.  
"Let's wait and see how things go with you and Jamie at the picnic tomorrow. If he reacts badly, we'll ruin his reception AND his birthday. Let's just play it by ear," she smiled. Lee's face fell. "Lee, you know as well as I do that Jamie is having a hard time adapting to a man in his mother's life."  
"I know, Amanda, I know. I just wish there was some way I could connect with him. I've been trying for so long. And me being in Europe for almost six months certainly hasn't helped anything."  
"He told me last night he thought he might try and talk to you about something other than baseball the next time you come to the house. He seems to think you're only interested in Philip."  
"He's never in the house for more than two seconds as soon as I show up!"  
  
As the conversation continued, a tall, dark man listened attentively from the booth behind the Stetsons. 'Scarecrow is married?!' he thought to himself. 'And with children. This may prove most helpful in getting him to talk.' He was startled as Lee suddenly got up from the booth and exited the restaurant.  
"Thank you, Tommy. Yes, he's up to something … I'm not sure what! Keep the change sweetheart, see you at the game tonight!" Amanda said to the young waiter and left the booth a few minutes after Lee. The man watched her leave, and then made his way to the pay phone in the back.  
"Get me Varostov, tell him we may be able to bring Scarecrow in afterall."  
  
Jamie was watching cartoons when his mother came in from her afternoon with Lee.  
"Hey mom! I passed my recital hearing!" he exclaimed and jumped up to help her with the groceries she was carrying.  
"Oh, sweetheart, congratulations! Not that there was any doubt in my mind about it!" she smiled, put down the groceries and caught Jamie in a bear hug. He smiled as he caught a whiff of men's aftershave.  
"Whatcha been up to this afternoon, Mom?" he smirked. "You smell like Philip!" He quickly scooted out of arm's reach and began to put the groceries away.  
"That's none of your business, sir!" she blushed slightly and swatted at her youngest son.  
"What's all this food for, are we grilling out tonight?" he smiled, eyeing the steaks his mother was setting in the sink to thaw.  
"Yeah, I thought this might be the last night warm enough to grill out for a while. We'll go to Philip's game and then come back here and do the steaks. How does that sound?"  
"The steaks sound better, but I guess I'll go to the game too," he sighed.  
"Oh, you hush. Why don't you take your camera? Your dad would love a picture of Philip in action for Christmas!"  
"He'd be more excited over Philip than the fact that I took the picture," he sighed.  
"Well, I love to hang your pictures up in the house. So, why don't you go put on some jeans and we'll head over to the ball field?"  
"Ok …."  
"And comb that hair please!"  
"MOM!"  
"I'm serious, mister!" she giggled as her son ran up the stairs. She heard the familiar tap on the kitchen window. "It's open, Stetson!" she smiled, not even looking up from the last of the groceries.  
"Good evening, madame," he said in a low, husky voice, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.  
"Monsieur! I do believe you are overdressed for a baseball game!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And what were you up to, leaving me at the restaurant this afternoon?"  
"Overdressed? I left the tie and jacket in the car, what else do you want me to do?"  
"You'd be overdressed in a bathing suit right now, monsieur," she smiled, as his face lit up. "Perhaps later tonight we might rendezvous at your apartment?"  
"Perhaps," he replied, and pulled her in for a deep kiss. The sound of Jamie booming back down the stairs prompted him to release her. "Until tonight, madame! It will be difficult for me to maintain my composure. And leaving you at the restaurant, well, you'll just have to wait and see."  
"Likewise," she mumbled as Jamie entered the kitchen.  
"Hi, Lee," he managed, doing his best to be amiable.  
"Hey, Jamie. Mom tells me you passed your recital hearing!"  
"She did? Well, yeah, I did!" he was confused. Lee wasn't talking about baseball, and seemed generally interested in his welfare. Something was different.  
"She also tells me your jazz group is doing Mood Indigo Monday night. I think that might be my favorite Ellington piece," he sat down at the kitchen table, and Jamie sat down across from him.  
"You like Ellington?"  
"Oh, yeah. I learned to love him. A good friend of mine plays a lot of jazz," he glanced at Amanda, who smiled at him. They remembered Billy Blue Note fondly. "The saxophone though, not piano."  
"Who else do you listen to?" and the conversation deepened. Amanda smiled as she finished making the salad.  
"Are you fellas ready to head over to the ball park?" she asked.  
"I almost forgot about the game," Jamie smiled. "Lemme go get my camera, I'll be right out!" he jumped up and ran down to the basement.  
Lee and Amanda locked the front door and got into the Wagoneer. Jamie came running out of the house and hopped into the back seat. They pulled out of the driveway, not noticing the dark sedan sitting a few houses down.  
  
As soon as the Stetsons had pulled away from the house, the man from the restaurant had left his sedan and made his way to the back of 4247 Maplewood. In the rush, the Americans had not even locked their back door. He shook his head and entered the house.   
'The picture perfect family,' he thought to himself as he looked at the pictures of the boys on the wall. Philip and Jamie together on baseball and soccer teams as children, and as they grew older the photographs showed they had developed their own separate interests. The last picture on the stairs before he entered Jamie's room struck the man as almost comical.  
There was the invincible Scarecrow, sitting in the park with the two King boys, playing Monopoly of all things. Mrs. King was behind Scarecrow, looking at the scene with a look of perfect contentment. The older boy was beaming, and the younger boy had even cracked a small smile.  
He opened the door to the younger boy's room and peeked in. Everything looked basically normal, with the exception of the hammock, and a Duke Ellington poster where any normal fourteen year old might have hung a rock star. He quickly sat down at the boy's desk and went through his drawers. 'He must have 500 pictures in these drawers,' the man thought. He laughed out loud at some of them. The man was almost feeling guilty for invading such childish innocence. Not quite, but almost.  
He came to one of the pictures well hidden in a book, which read like a journal, but the life seemed too unhappy to belong to this boy. He got a case of conscience and put the book aside, but continued to stare at the picture. Why would this young child photograph such an obviously sad moment?   
The photograph was taken from somewhere in the air, the man guessed probably in a tree. The boy's mother was crying. She looked completely destroyed. She was holding a man's hands, but he was not in the picture. There was a great deal of luggage in the background of the photograph, and a taxi in front of the house. The man quickly flipped the picture over. The date told him the entire story of the picture. The day before he had been notified that Scarecrow had landed in Moscow.   
He put the picture back in its place and shut the drawer. It would be easy to take the boy, he was sure of that. Scarecrow was a family man now. He would come for this boy, and Varostov would have his revenge on the KGB's most formidable enemy for all that had occurred in Moscow over the past year. The man felt quite guilty now, but his job had no place for guilt. He left the King household exactly as he found it.  
  
Saturday night had come and gone without much controversy. Philip had won his baseball game and Jamie had taken lots of great pictures. The food was great at home. Jamie had talked Lee's ear off about jazz for most of the meal. Philip had stayed to eat and clean up and then had gone with Summer's family to Richmond for the rest of the evening to see her older brother in a play. Dotty and Captain Kurt had come in around ten and asked Jamie to come with them and see a jazz show in Baltimore. Amanda had panicked because it was so late, and she knew how easy it was for Dotty to lose herself in Kurt's charm and lose track of a thirteen year old boy. However, Kurt was flying his little plane, and Jamie was so excited she couldn't say no.  
Lee smiled and looked down at his beautiful wife, sleeping with her head nuzzled against his chest. It had been the perfect evening. Jamie was finally opening up to him again after completely shutting him out when he left for Russia. And in an exciting turn of events, their late night rendezvous had worked out just as planned. He let out a deep sigh of contentment and brushed her hair off her face. She was perfect.   
  
Amanda had finally forced Lee to get up and shower, and they were back to the house by noon, merely seconds before Jamie, Dotty, and Kurt burst through the front door. Jamie was talking a mile a minute about the pianist in the jazz group he'd seen, Dotty was yelling at Kurt to go home and get ready for the picnic, and Amanda and Lee surveyed the scene with sheer delight. Philip was home half an hour later, and the family piled into the Wagoneer and Philip's little car and headed towards the park to celebrate Jamie's birthday.  
It was a beautiful October day, and the family took over a table under a huge oak tree and sat down to eat and discuss the previous day's events. Lee smiled as he watched Jamie. 'Such a huge change in him since Friday,' he thought. No matter, he'd take this Jamie, the happy and content boy, over the troubled and sorrowful young man any day of the week.   
"So where's all my presents?" he smiled. Dotty, Philip, and Kurt each produced a gift and set it in front of him. Amanda shook her head.   
"Jamie King, you're terrible! Now I told you I'm not giving you your gift from me until tomorrow. I wish you'd wait til the big day, but go ahead. I can see there's no stopping you now," Amanda rolled her eyes and watched him tear into the first package.  
"Wow! Philip, this is really nice! Thanks," he smiled at his brother, while looking at the three cassette tapes he had just unwrapped. 'Philip didn't even buy me that crap he listens to. This is great music,' he thought to himself. Philip actually paid attention to Jamie's interests.   
"Now, Jamie, these next two are from Kurt and me. We couldn't decide on just one," his grandmother said.  
Jamie unwrapped a beautiful burgundy leather photo album. The corners were wood, and his initials were engraved on the bottom right corner.  
"Wow, Grandma. This is great," he was so surprised. His entire family was interested in his hobbies.  
"Well, I've seen all those pictures all over your room and the basement. This way you can organize them," she smiled. "And thank Kurt, he engraved those initials."  
"Thanks Captain!" Jamie smiled.  
"Go on, open the next one," he replied.  
Jamie was expecting a sweater or a typical grandmotherly gift. He opened the box and lifted out concert tails, a blue vest and a blue bow tie. He got a lump in his throat. All this time he had been so wrong about his family. He'd wasted a whole year of his life, bitter about the past. These gifts had proved to him that they wanted more than anything to be a part of his life.  
"This is awesome. Thank you so much," he spoke softly, trying not to reveal the emotion in his voice.   
"You're welcome sweetheart. Now I want you to wear those tomorrow night, and tell all your friends what good taste your grandmother has!" she bubbled. She could tell just by the look on his face that any walls that had remained between her grandson and the rest of the family had just been knocked down.  
He smiled and looked around the table. His entire family was smiling at him.  
"Where's Lee?" he asked when he realized Lee was no longer sitting next to his mother.  
"Behind you, kid. Behind you. Had to run to the car for something," he said nervously, and handed Jamie a clumsily wrapped box.  
"Oh geez, it's heavy," Jamie said, surprised by the weight of the package. He set in down on the table and looked at it for a moment. "Nice wrapping job."  
"Hey! It took me forever to do that! Just can it and open it, will ya?" Lee smiled and leaned over Jamie as he began to unwrap the package.  
It was a plain brown box, with the exception of a few sentences in cyrillic on the bottom. Jamie stared at it.   
"Just open it!" Philip exclaimed.   
He tore at the tape and opened the box. He pulled out something encased in protective styrofoam. Jamie tore at more tape and finally pulled the styrofoam apart. It was too much for him. He immediately began to cry.  
Amanda couldn't see what was in the styrofoam, but she was almost certain she knew what it was. Philip and Dotty exchanged alarmed glances, and sat in silence, not quite sure what to say.  
Jamie quietly stood up and looked up at Lee. Lee looked down at Jamie, worried if he'd overstepped the delicate boundaries that they'd formed in the past two days. He received his answer as Jamie threw his arms around Lee's shoulders and hugged him. Lee's eyes widened and his body tensed. Amanda gave him her gentlest look, and he relaxed and patted his youngest stepson on the back. It was then that he realized this family was worth giving up everything else.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner and Shoot the Moon - not me!  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if I scared any of you earlier, this is the beginning of a series. Everything will be resolved! Stay patient. :)  
  
Amanda peeked her head around Jamie's door. She smiled at the sight before her. He had fallen asleep, his new camera still in his hand, in the middle of his bedroom floor. There were pictures scattered all over the place, as he was beginning to organize them into his new book. It was almost two in the morning, and after the day he had had, she didn't wake him to put him in bed. Lee had been so happy. She could hardly believe the things he had told her when he and Jamie came back from taking the camera for a trial run. She looked at her sleeping son once more, then turned out the light and walked down the hall to her room.  
  
Amanda went over her list of things that needed to be done the next day. She'd have to go to work early and get some paperwork done before she came home to meet the delivery man in the afternoon. She smiled to herself. Jamie was expecting something simple for his birthday. Amanda had explained how tight the money situation was, and he hadn't complained. Despite all the troubles he had experienced through the past year, he was still so much more understanding than Philip about the money situation.  
  
He'd never be expecting the piano. She'd been saving for it since he started taking lessons. When her mother had discovered what she was up to, Dotty had insisted on paying for the rest of it. Amanda was intending to have the thing paid for by the time Jamie graduated high school, but with Dotty's help, he was getting a gently used baby grand piano for his fourteenth birthday. She wondered how he was going to react. The camera from Lee had brought him to tears, and had left the rest of the family wondering what was going on in the boy's mind. Amanda leaned up against the headboard and recalled the events as Lee had described them to her once Jamie had gone upstairs and he had stolen her away for a walk around the neighborhood.  
  
*******************************************  
Lee stood under the tree, patting Jamie on the back. The boy had been overcome when he opened the camera. It was an awkward moment, as the rest of the family looked on, not quite understanding the enormity of the exchange between stepfather and son. Lee finally broke the silence. "Now, let me tell you the story behind this camera," he smiled.  
  
He told them how he had broken a lens on one of his video cameras when he was making his documentary film in Russia, and had ended up in a tiny little store in one of the worst parts of the capitol city. He met an old man in the store, who didn't have the lens Lee needed, but impressed upon him that he MUST buy the camera. The man said he had a premonition that Lee would be needing the camera for something in the near future. Lee finally gave in to the old man, and reached for his wallet, only to discover that it was gone. Someone had picked his pocket as he made his way through one of the sidestreet markets. He shrugged and was about to leave when the old man handed him the camera. "You will be needing this. I can feel it in my bones. I can tell from looking at you that you are a good man. Take the camera, you will know when you need it."  
  
"You sure can tell a tall tale, Lee," Kurt had laughed.  
  
"No, I'm serious. That's how it really happened," he replied seriously. "I got back to the states and sold it. It took me all afternoon to track that thing down yesterday."  
  
Philip and Kurt had gone off and were tossing a football, and Amanda and Dotty were cleaning up. Lee was sitting under the tree watching his wife when Jamie quietly sat down next to him.  
  
"Do you want to go into the city with me and try it out?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Lee smiled.  
  
As soon as they got back to the house, Lee and Jamie sneaked out the back door and got into the corvette. Amanda watched them drive off down the street, smiled, and started the laundry.  
  
They had been driving in silence for a few minutes when Lee finally cleared his throat and started conversation.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I reacted so weird earlier … it was just …"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it …"  
  
"No, no. There's a lot of things I want to tell you. I just really don't know where to start."  
  
"Well, how about we start with a trip to the White House?"  
  
Strolling down Pennsylvania Avenue had made Lee feel a little guilty. The lies that were keeping he and his new family apart all boiled down to this. Lee Stetson, codename Scarecrow, guardian of Western Civilization. He knew that thought wasn't completely true, but sometimes it sure felt that way. As he was lost in his thoughts Jamie had disappeared. Lee's first instinct was to panic.  
  
"Jamie?" he called, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Up here," a voice came from a tree. "You need to come up here and show me how to focus the lens, Lee," Jamie smiled.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this," Lee huffed as he finally got into the tree and sat next to Jamie. "Come here often?"  
  
"It's my favorite spot. Don't tell mom. I'm pretty sure this looks kind of suspicious; me, photographing the White House at night from a tree!"  
  
"Well, you're right about that," Lee laughed. He showed Jamie how to adjust the lens and then listened to his stepson's laughs of excitement as he took pictures. Lee's eyes traveled between Jamie and the White House. He was coming clean tomorrow, and Amanda would follow suit. The boys would understand. They had to.  
  
"This might be the best present I ever got," Jamie finally said.  
  
"I just wanted to get you something special. I'm not trying to buy you or anything, Jamie. I just know how things are, growing up with no dad around. I know we haven't exactly been pals or anything, but it's something I want to work out. I mean, I know …" Jamie cut him off.  
  
"You scared me. Last year when you went to Russia, I hated you. I hated you for leaving mom and Philip. I guess I hated you for leaving me, too."  
  
"I know it's a lot for you to have to deal with."  
  
"Dad left a week before you. Mom was a wreck, Philip was gone all summer, and that pretty much left me to pick up the pieces."  
  
"I didn't want to go to Russia, Jamie. I really didn't have any choice."  
  
"You've always got a choice, Lee," Jamie said.  
  
They were silent, listening to the traffic around the city. Lee reached over and put his hand on Jamie's neck.  
  
"I'm not planning on leaving you, Philip, or your mother again. Ever."  
  
"Dad said the same thing."  
  
"I'm not your dad. Look, Jamie. I know you've been hurt, a lot. I know a lot of crazy things have happened the past couple years. Your mom and I got messed up in that whole treason mess with the government, then your dad gets married, then he leaves for Africa," Lee sighed.  
  
"Then you left."  
  
"I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you. I didn't want to make your life so unbearable that you would try and …"  
  
"It wasn't completely your fault, and you know it. I don't know what was wrong with me. Swallowing a bottle of pills didn't help anything with Mom. Especially since you were gone. She had to take off work while I was in the hospital …."  
  
"Nothing, ever, ever again, is going to do that to you. Your family loves you very much. Your dad loves you, too, though he has his own way of showing it. Do you still go to the … the …"  
  
"Shrink? Oh yeah. Highlight of my week," Jamie remarked sarcastically. "But if I want to go off medication, I guess this the alternative."  
  
"What a life for a teenager," Lee sighed.  
  
"Life is getting better," Jamie said quietly and glanced up at Lee.  
  
"I want you to talk to me. If you ever feel bad, lonely, upset, whatever. I know more than anyone that sometimes you just need someone besides a relative to talk to."  
  
"Thank you, Lee."  
  
"You're welcome, Jamie."  
  
"How old were you when your dad left?"  
  
Lee sighed. They sat in the tree for another hour while Lee told Jamie about his parents' accident, and growing up with his uncle, and seeing the "shrink," and how reckless and wild his life had been until he met his mother. Jamie smiled as Lee mentioned Amanda. She was obviously his favorite topic of discussion.  
  
"Lee?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you still see the shrink?"  
  
"Every once in a while, Jamie. Your mom is the best 'shrink' I've seen, though."  
  
"I'll agree with you there."  
  
  
Amanda stood in the dining room of her house and looked at the piano. It was beautiful. Her mother bought a huge blue bow a left it sitting on top on the instrument. Dotty had been great, getting the food and the house ready for all the guests for Jamie's reception. She heard the water turn off upstairs, meaning Jamie was out of the shower. She closed the door to the living room and smiled. Tonight was going to be quite a night.  
  
The doorbell rang. She answered the door, expecting Jamie's boutonniere to be delivered from the florist. To her surprise and delight, Lee stood, a red rose extended to her, on her front porch.   
  
"Tonight's the night, my love."  
  
"Yes, it is," she smiled as he leaned and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"And tonight I'll get to lay down next to my wife and wake up beside her tomorrow morning. Go downstairs and drink coffee, read the paper, and leave. Through the front door," he smiled.  
  
"I hope this goes over all right. And when the guests go home, we have to tell them about IFF," she whispered.  
  
"That was my line," he beamed, relieved that she wanted to tell the family everything as much as he did.  
  
The boy from the florist arrived while they were still standing on the porch, and Amanda paid him and went to put the flower in the refrigerator. Lee sat down in the living room with Philip and laughed. The entire family had worn something blue, as if to support Jamie from the audience. Philip and Lee both had on blue ties, and Amanda and Dotty also had incorporated blue into their outfits. Captain Kurt had on his nicest blue hawaiian shirt.  
  
Everyone stopped as Jamie walked into the room. He was decked out, from head to toe. His tux shoes were shined and polished, his vest was straight, and he'd even tried to get his hair to look a little less wild. He smiled when he noticed the blue everyone was wearing.  
  
"Mom, can you tie my bow tie?"  
  
"I sure can, sweetheart," she smiled and went to work on the new tie. "I have something else for you, too."   
  
Amanda retrieved the white rose out of the refrigerator and gave it to Dotty.   
"Now, if you don't wear this it's ok. Your mother and I just thought it was a special night, so why not get decked all the way out?" Dotty smiled.  
  
"Pin it on me, grandma," Jamie replied.   
  
"Okay, fellas. We need to get going if we're going to make it to the school in time for Jamie to warm up his band," Amanda said. She kissed Jamie on the cheek and the family filed out of the house.  
  
They arrived at George Mason University with plenty of time to spare. His recital was in the Center for the Performing Arts, so the family sat comfortably in the lobby while Jamie warmed up his band in the recital hall. One by one, family friends started to arrive. Lee greeted Billy and Jeannie with a warm smile, while Amanda spoke to Jamie's piano teacher and some of the other faculty members. There were a lot of people gathering in the lobby; a lot of Jamie's peers from the high school, a few of Philip and Jamie's mutual buddies from the baseball team, Summer's family, and what appeared to be a lot of university students. Amanda also greeted friends from the neighborhood and some of Jamie's middle school teachers. She was shocked to see Francine enter, on Jonathan's arm.  
  
"Well, hello you two!" she smiled. The two women had finally been able to get along better when Lee was in Russia and they were assigned to work with each other more often. "I really appreciate you coming, Francine."  
  
"I wouldn't miss this, Amanda. Finally time to see one of those beautiful King boys in action," she laughed.  
  
At eight o clock, the audience was seated and quiet as the lights dimmed. There was quite a crowd for such a small boy; even a newspaper reporter had come. Amanda was almost sick she was so nervous for Jamie, but Lee reassured her by taking her hand in his and giving her a knowing look.  
  
"You know he's going to be fine," he whispered.  
  
"I know," she whispered back. They were interrupted by applause and Jamie took the stage. He took a bow and sat down at the piano. His pieces were practically flawless. Amanda was bursting at the seams by the time The Secret Agent Men took the stage.  
  
Jamie stepped up to a microphone shyly and cleared his throat.   
  
"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight. This has been quite an experience for me, to be able to perform in front of all my friends and family. I also wanted to thank a few people for accompanying on my journey to this first recital. First of all, my hero, the best person I know, my mother. She's supported me since day one, and I would have quit things long ago if she hadn't urged me on. I'd also like to thank my best friend and brother, Philip, for all the friendly competition we've enjoyed. I know I've probably been impossible to live with lately, but you stuck with me, and I can't thank you enough. I'd also like to thank my grandmother, who suggested I play the piano in the first place, and compliments even my worst practice sessions. Dr. June, I can't thank you enough for your guidance this year at the high school, you've been great, despite the fact that I'm sure I'm your moodiest student. I'd like to thank my inspiration, Duke Ellington, wherever you are," Jamie smiled nervously, as the audience applauded, and he stepped back from microphone. He suddenly remembered something and ran back. "I'd also like to thank my friend Lee, for proving to me that everything happens for a reason."  
  
Amanda squeezed Lee's hand and looked at him through teary eyes. He was beaming.  
"But enough mush. I give you The Secret Agent Men performing Duke Ellington's 'Mood Indigo,'" Jamie laughed and sat down at the piano. Billy turned around and smiled at Lee and Amanda.   
  
"Runs in the family I guess," he chuckled.  
  
The recital had been a huge success. Jamie stood in the lobby for almost half an hour greeting people and thanking them for coming. When the last person had left the building, he and Philip headed for Arlington in Philip's little car.  
  
There were cars all over Maplewood Drive when they arrived home. The house was packed with well-wishers and friends for Jamie's birthday and reception. Everyone had gathered around the surprise in the dining room and waited for Jamie's entrance. They heard the front door open and immediately got quiet.  
  
"Mom must have your birthday present," Philip smiled. "I think they're in the dining room.."  
  
Jamie opened the door to a huge "SURPRISE!" and he was startled. He looked around the room, smiling at all the people, and then realized what they were standing around.  
  
"Oh my gosh," he managed.  
  
"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Amanda smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Mom this is too much! I know how things are-"  
  
"You shush. Your grandmother and I wanted you to have this. Now you can thank us by playing along while we sing Happy Birthday," she smiled. The friends and family in the room cheered in agreement.  
  
"Okay, okay," he laughed. He played the song while all his friends and family stood around him and sang.   
  
"Happy birthday, sweetie," his mom said again. "Okay everyone, there is PLENTY of food in the kitchen and just sit wherever you can find a spot!"  
  
Everyone filed out of the dining room and made their way to the spread waiting for them in the kitchen. Amanda stood with Jamie in the dining room, he still staring at the piano.  
  
"Mom, this is really too much. There's so many more important things we could have used this money for," he began to protest.  
  
"Jamie, honey, this piano is the most important thing I can think of," she said as she sat next to him on the bench. "It wasn't quite as expensive as that hunk of junk your big brother is tooling around in these days! It's just a used piano, but I want to be able to hear you practicing and playing whenever I want." Jamie smiled up at his mother. "Now, go on upstairs and change so you don't get food on your nice vest. Lee and I have a big announcement to make when everyone is done eating."  
  
Jamie gasped. "Are you going to get married, mom?!"  
  
"You're just going to have to wait and see, sweetheart. Now go on and change before everyone misses you," she said and tapped his behind as he quickly left the room to change.  
  
He flipped on his bedroom light and collapsed into the hammock. He was exhausted. He smiled as he replayed the night in his mind and wondered what big announcement Lee and his mom were going to be making. They had to be getting married. All the family and friends were here, and they'd want them to know too. Jamie stood up and took off his jacket, vest, bow tie and tux shirt and placed them on the hangers he's haphazardly left on the floor while getting dressed earlier. He opened the closet door and felt that something wasn't right. A man stepped out of the closet quickly and covered Jamie's mouth with a handkerchief. Jamie squirmed, knocking over his shelf and all the pictures he had organized on his desk. He tried to scream but was completely muted by the handkerchief. He began to feel faint, let go of the hangers, and everything went black.  
  
The tall, dark man easily lifted Jamie onto his shoulder and passed him out the window to his assistant.   
  
"We need to get out of here, now. He struggled and knocked some things over. Someone will be up to check on him momentarily," the man said as they crossed the roof. The assistant climbed down the trellis and took Jamie from the tall man, and they crossed the street. They placed Jamie in the trunk of the dark sedan and vanished into the night.  
  
It had been a few minutes since Jamie had gone upstairs. Lee wondered if he'd fallen asleep. Glancing around the living room, he picked up his wine glass and made his way up the stairs. He felt a gust of wind in the hallway and immediately sensed something was wrong. He slowly and cautiously made his way to Jamie's door and then opened it slowly. A shelf was off the wall, there were pictures all over the floor, and the window was open. Lee swore he could smell chloroform. His stomach sank as he noticed an object sitting on the windowsill. A black cube, marked simply by a silver 'V.' It wasn't much bigger than a die, but as Lee picked it up, it might has well have been the weight of the world.  
"Billy!" he yelled.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner and Shoot the Moon - not me!  
  
Author's Notes: Trying to finish up before I have to start studying for finals. Thanks to everyone for the support!  
  
  
  
  
Lee sat at the top of the stairs. Doc McJohn had come and gone. Amanda was finally asleep after Lee held her down so McJohn could give her a light sedative. This night was intended to bring down all the walls of secrecy that he and his wife had been living in for so long. They had planned for it to be an exciting time for the family, a time of joy and renewal. Instead, they had been violently shoved into coming clean for the sake of Jamie.   
  
***********************************************  
  
Lee had come downstairs and told the guests Jamie had suddenly taken ill and that they would certainly reschedule his party for another night soon. Billy was upstairs in Jamie's room, trying to decide what their first move should be. Amanda had been brave and shown most of the guests out. As soon as she finally closed the door, she collapsed into the floor of the foyer in hysterics. Francine had rushed to her side, trying to calm her down as Lee took Dotty and Philip into the living room to explain almost everything.  
  
"There's really no easy way to start this conversation," he began, running his hand through his hair nervously.  
  
"What's happened to Jamie?" Dotty said urgently.  
  
"Jamie has been taken from the house, Dotty," he whispered.  
"What do you mean taken from the house? Do you mean kidnapped?" she was now beginning to get frantic.  
  
"Yes," his voice cracked. He had to keep his emotions under control; he had to be the strong one right now, for his family.  
  
Dotty was frantically running for the phone when Lee stopped her. Philip sat in a state of shock on the sofa, staring across the room.  
  
"Dotty, the police aren't going to be able to help us in this situation."  
"The hell they aren't! What are you talking about, Lee? Do you know what's happened?"  
  
"Dotty, you need to sit down."  
  
"I need to be looking for my grandson!"  
  
"Dotty, you're not going to find him. Chances are he's on a plane to Russia at this very moment."  
  
"RUSSIA? Lee, this is absolutely absurd. What is going on?"  
  
"Do you remember when I left in January to make that film in Russia?"  
  
"Of course I remember, Lee. What does this have to do with Jamie?"  
  
"I wasn't making a film."  
  
Dotty fell silent. Was Lee a criminal? Had he somehow traded Jamie to get himself out of trouble? How could her daughter be involved with a criminal? Was Amanda a criminal too?  
  
"I don't quite understand..."  
  
"I was in Russia on behalf of the American government. I'm... I'm...."   
  
"You're a spy," Philip realized and slowly turned to look at Lee.  
  
"I'm a spy."  
  
"YOU'RE A WHAT? Wait just a minute. Amanda works at IFF with you. Is Amanda not really working at IFF? I don't understand!" Dotty was practically in hysterics now herself.  
  
"Amanda is a spy as well," he whispered. Dotty completely lost it then, and got up to leave. "Dotty, wait..."  
  
"I'm not going to sit here anymore and listen to you. You've lied to us thus far, why stick around and listen to the rest of it?"  
  
"Dotty, we didn't tell you because we wanted to keep you safe. It's... it's just..."  
  
"Keep us safe? Well you certainly botched that part of the plan up nicely!" Dotty screamed. "My grandson is out there somewhere, being held hostage for only God knows what, and you and Amanda have been secretly spying for a living for God knows how long... what else haven't you told us, Lee? Please continue, this is getting to be entertaining." She was crying and flailing about, so much that Philip had stood to make sure she didn't hurt herself.   
  
Lee watched in absolute horror as his mother-in-law was crushed by the agonizing truth of he and his wife's double life. Philip was crying now, though Lee wasn't sure if it was because of what he said or because of how upset his grandmother was. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold in the stream of emotions surfacing. Realizing that he was going to have to tell them the entire truth, he broke down and let the tears finally fall.  
  
"Dotty," his voice trembled, "I think you need to sit down."  
  
She had fallen silent now and watched as Lee looked at the floor and cried, his shoulders shaking with the silent, agonizing sobs. Philip's sobs were audible at this point, encouraged by the older male's show of emotion. She watched as the nearly forty year old man transformed to a scared little boy in front of her eyes. She leaned into him and he put his arms around her.   
  
"You really need to sit down, Dotty," he whispered. She grasped his hand tightly and extended her other to Philip before sitting back down on the sofa. "We had intended to tell you this tonight, even before Jamie was..." he broke down again.  
  
"Lee, you need to tell us. You need to take care of us right now and get my grandson back. You need to take care of my family, because I know I can't," Dotty tried to comfort him. She didn't understand how he could be this upset. Jamie wasn't even his son.  
  
"That's what I need to tell you. It's my family too," he whispered.  
  
"Lee, we all love you very much, we consider you family-"  
  
"No, Dotty, that's not what I mean. Amanda is my wife."  
  
The room was silent for several minutes and Dotty finally spoke up.  
  
"When?"  
  
"February ... almost two years ago."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? I don't understand," she whispered, grasping his hand tighter.  
  
"We didn't want anyone to know we were married to keep you safe. We thought if anyone knew we were married, they might try and use you or the boys to get to me or Amanda."  
  
Dotty sighed. The room was silent for a few more minutes before Philip stood and walked to Lee's side. Lee stood and gave the boy a hug, trying to be strong for him. He had to be strong for him.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Lee," Philip said, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Philip," he answered, and hugged the boy tighter.  
  
Dotty stood and looked her son-in-law in the eyes. She realized he was just as terrified as she and Philip were. He also looked as if he desperately needed her acceptance. She knew that Lee and Amanda had the right idea of keeping the family safe, though it hurt to know he had been her son-in-law all this time and she'd never known. Her daughter had married again, and she had never known. They hadn't led a double life; it was a triple life. She sighed in resignation. Jamie's walls had finally come down, and Lee's and Amanda's had followed suit. She was hurt and angry, but right now, she had to put things aside and concentrate on what was important. Family was important, and Lee had just become a part of hers.  
  
"Lee, I'm not really sure what to say to you right now. You've brought so much into this house; joy, pain, confusion, and excitement, and certainly love. This will come up again after our family is back together. But right now, I'm welcoming you into this family and begging you to bring me my grandson back," she began to cry again, and Lee hugged her and Philip tighter to his body.  
  
"Thank you, Dotty. I can't tell you how much this means to me," he whispered.  
  
Shortly thereafter Dotty took a Valium and went up to bed. Philip was seated on the couch, still absorbing everything that had occurred.  
  
"Will you be all right for a few minutes if I go check on your mom and check in with the office?" Lee asked. Philip nodded. "I'll be back soon." Lee collected himself and slowly made his way to her bedroom. He opened the door and crossed the room to her bed. Her hand looked so small resting in his. He began to cry again, recalling just how upset she had been. He never wanted to see anything like it again. Looking down at his wife, Lee Stetson vowed that very moment that nothing would ever bring her to this point again.  
  
He quietly left the room and went to use the phone in Philip's bedroom. Billy should have come up with something by this point, and Lee knew he'd be at the Agency.  
  
"Melrose," a tired voice answered.  
  
"What do you have, Billy?" Lee asked.  
  
"Nothing good, Scarecrow. Shortly after you left Moscow in August, one of Varostov's underlings began a quiet revolution in Minsk. Varostov was wasting away in a Communist jail, each day detaching himself more and more from the KGB and planning his own agenda."  
  
"The bastard finally got what was coming to him," Lee sighed.  
  
"He's out, Lee," Billy replied. "He's been out for over a month. Apparently this revolution, the 'Prizrak Revolutsii' as he's referring to it, and his followers overthrew the small jail and took Varostov back to Moscow. We think Varostov's ultimate agenda is to completely destroy the KGB for betraying him at his trial and letting him take the fall for the operations you busted up in the spring."  
  
"Prizrak Revolutsii? The ghosts -"  
  
"The Ghosts of Revolution. He's stirred up a bunch of farmers and lower class from outside the city, claiming to give them the city when he's finished. His war cry seems to be 'laborers' freedom is to be obtained by their own hands.' He obviously wants you first, since you were the cause of all his problems in the first place."  
  
"Billy, those operations weren't all that serious. I went in and found the American intelligence leaks and stopped the KGB from selling a few nuclear weapons to the Saudis. Varostov just happened to be in charge of deals with Saudi Arabia. I don't understand this personal vendetta," Lee was confused. Varostov had been in jail before for botched operations that Lee had taken care of. And no hard feelings had come from those events.  
  
"The man is getting old, Lee. You and I both know he's been unstable for quite some time, but at this point, he's obviously got serious mental problems, more than likely from experimental drug testing while he was in prison. He's old and bitter, and sick. Not to mention he's holding Amanda's son hostage God knows where, and he knows you're going to go after him."  
  
"You're damn right I'm going after him, Billy."  
  
"Dr. Smyth has already denied you the case. He may not like you, but he doesn't want his best agent dead somewhere in a Moscow street because your emotions clouded your judgement. But I know better, Lee... I know better. Francine has already arranged transportation into the country for you on a supply plane. It might not be comfortable, but it'll get you into the country, Scarecrow," Billy continued.  
"And she's following you on the next flight. You'll be leaving late tomorrow night, probably after midnight. That gives us tomorrow to try and stir up something overseas, and find out where the hell Varostov is keeping the boy."  
  
"I'll be in soon. I need to make sure Philip is doing all right. Jesus, Billy. I don't know what to do about Amanda," Lee mumbled.  
  
"Amanda is strong, Lee. She has unwavering faith in you, and so do I. You're going to bring her son home, safe and sound, and let the Russian government take care of Varostov. If Dr. Smyth gets wind of you causing any damage over there, he'll yank you out of the field so fast you won't know what happened. Now, you try and sleep a little, take care of the other boy, and be there when Amanda wakes up. Call McJohn if she's still upset... and he'll write her a prescription. I need you in here, and I need you to go see a couple of your people in the Embassy to see if they've heard anything. We're going to get him, Lee. Varostov won't hurt the boy. Hell hath no fury like the Scarecrow," Billy said.  
  
"Thank you, Billy. I should be in by nine," he sighed.  
  
"No thanks are needed, Lee. I'll see you in a few hours," and Billy hung up the phone.  
  
Lee hung up and quietly made his way back downstairs to check on Philip. He was asleep, the television quietly emitting the end of Johnny Carson. Lee knelt next to him and watched the boy. He debated whether to move him or not.   
  
"Philip. Philip, come on, buddy. You'll be more comfortable in your bed," he whispered. Philip stirred slightly and woke. "Come on, let's get some sleep."  
  
Lee walked Philip into his room. "I'll be right down the hall if you need anything. I'll be here in the morning. Try to get some rest, ok?"  
  
"Mmhmm," Philip muttered as he drifted back off to sleep. The emotions had exhausted him, and he would sleep through the night without waking.  
  
And now Lee sat at the top of the stairs, replaying in his mind his telephone conversation with Billy. Russia had been such a small operation. 'More of an annoyance than an assignment,' he thought to himself. Some American agents had defected and were leaking information to the KGB, mostly names of agents in other foreign countries, mainly Saudi Arabia. Varostov had seen to many of their quick, painless deaths as he tried to keep the weapons deal quiet. The KGB would only tolerate so many botched operations before Varostov would disappear into Siberia, or worse.   
  
Lee had been in deep cover and made friends with several unhappy younger KGB agents, and had promised them passage to the United States in exchange for information. He finally got the information he needed and had stopped the weapons deal. He had then rinsed his hands of Varostov by handing him over to the KGB and fleeing the country. The young agents he had befriended did not survive the siege on the caravan out of Moscow on its way to the weapons deal. They had not died in vain.  
  
He came home to turmoil. Philip was on a travel baseball team halfway across the country playing a tournament. Amanda had struggled the first few weeks Lee was away, but threw herself into her work at the Agency to try and distract herself. Dotty finally got the pilot's license and was working with Captain Kurt giving tours from the air of the city.   
  
Jamie felt he had no one. It was summer, and he was home alone all day. By the time his mother came home at night, she was too tired to do much more than eat and talk with him, occasionally playing a board game or watching a movie. He felt abandoned. His father rarely called, and Lee, the one person he thought might actually understand him, had suddenly left the country for work. One night he finally got the courage to his ask his mother if she wouldn't mind taking a day off and spending it with him. She had too much going on at work, and it just wouldn't work out right now. She promised him they would spend some quality time together soon, but right now was impossible.  
  
He felt so incredibly heartbroken and abandoned that he had gone into the hall bathroom, swallowed almost an entire bottle of his grandmother's Valium, and went into the den to watch television. When Amanda came down to check on him, he didn't respond. She panicked, and had called an ambulance. She ran into the bathroom to check what prescriptions he was taking for his allergies when she saw the empty prescription bottle.  
  
That night she watched as doctors pumped her thirteen-year-old son's stomach. The Valium had been in his system long enough to leave him in a coma. She didn't leave the hospital until he woke up a week and a half later. Billy granted her a leave of absence to get things back on track with Jamie, but things had been difficult. His feeling of abandonment took a long time to dissipate.   
  
Things were just getting back to normal when Lee came home at the beginning of August. There were enormous strains on his relationship with Amanda, because of her worries over Jamie. Lee had stuck it out, and tried to get back to where things were between himself and Jamie. Jamie had refused to even speak to him until the middle of September, and even then it wasn't much. Amanda finally learned to balance everything, and Jamie had thrown himself into being the prodigy of the piano studio at his high school. Music had been his savior more than anything, and by the time his recital rolled around, everything was back to normal.  
  
'Back to normal,' Lee thought. Not that he could ever be normal. Jamie's life was in his hands now, and his family was counting on him. Amanda would want to come with him, he knew that. But she was staying here to be strong for the family. Lee committed himself to being back within the week, with Jamie, unharmed, and starting a normal life. He wasn't quite sure what normal entailed, but he knew for sure it wasn't flying across the ocean in the cargo hold to smuggle himself into Communist Russia. He ran his hands through his hair and stood up.  
  
Amanda hadn't moved. The sedative Doc had given her was just enough to guarantee she would be calm for eight hours. Eight hours at the Agency usually turned up lots of news, and it was no different this time. He lay next to his wife on the bed. His first night at 'home.' He sighed and brushed her hair away from her eyes. Home would have to wait for now.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner and Shoot the Moon - not me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dmitri Varostov sat quietly, watching the boy through the small two-way mirror. He had not stirred since Gurov had placed him in the cell an hour ago. The escape from the States had almost been too simple, and Varostov hadn't slept any easier knowing the boy was on a plane on his way to Moscow. A door opened behind him, and Varostov did not even turn to look.  
  
"Privyet, Nikolai," he said. "The boy has not moved. How much did you give him?"  
  
"Enough to keep him quiet on the flight. He's very light for being that tall. Probably a little too much for his weight," the tall, dark man answered.  
  
"When he wakes, send Pyotr in and take care of final preparations. The boy cannot be here when Scarecrow arrives," Varostov turned to exit the room.  
  
"What are you going to do with him?"   
  
"I'm placing him in your care in the city jail. Once Scarecrow is out of the way, I will send Pyotr to get you both out of the prison. You will then be paid, and we can get rid of the boy," Varostov replied. He turned to look at the tall man. "Scarecrow will be here within 16 hours, guaranteed. I'm going to make arrangements at the prison now. Notify me when Pyotr is through with the boy," and he left the room.  
  
Nikolai Gurov sighed. A Moscow jail was no place for a fourteen-year-old boy, no matter who was there to protect him. He shuddered. Gurov would not enjoy being in the jail in the first place, let alone looking after the boy. The place was too dangerous. 'Something will need to be done,' he thought to himself. His reverie was interrupted as the boy began to regain consciousness in the small room next door.  
  
Jamie's vision was blurred. He couldn't tell where he was. The only sensations he could make out were the pounding of his head and how cold the room was. He heard a door open from somewhere, and momentarily felt a gust of warm air. The door slammed, and Jamie jumped.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked quietly. He still couldn't make the figure out. It was dark in the room and his vision was still blurry.  
  
"You're in Moscow, young one," the voice spoke. It certainly was cold enough to be Russia. And the man did have an accent.  
  
"Why am I here?" Jamie tried not to display the fear in his voice. The man was coming into focus, and he looked sympathetic.  
  
"You are being held hostage. Is there anything I can do for you? A young man named Pyotr is going to come in shortly and prepare you for the next part of your journey, but do you want anything while you wait?"  
  
"Do you have a cigarette?" Jamie asked. It was too cold to ask for anything else.  
  
"Indeed," the man sighed and handed the boy a cigarette and lighter. Gurov turned to glance at the mirror. The boy shivered and stared at his cigarette. The man was overcome with guilt and could not look and him. "I will leave you now, Pyotr will be in soon," he said quickly and fled the room.  
  
Jamie's vision had returned and he looked around the room. It was completely bare, save a small mirror on the far wall. He looked down and realized he was still in his undershirt and tux pants. Then he remembered being taken out of his room. He did not understand who would want to hold him hostage. He puffed the cigarette slowly, trying to keep the warm smoke inside his body for as long as possible. He couldn't stop shivering. Just as he let out his last breath of smoke, the door opened again.  
  
"Get up and take your shirt and pants off," a young voice commanded. Jamie turned to look at another boy, who didn't look much older than Philip. "Do it now and don't struggle or I will force you to do it," he continued.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? It can't be much above forty degrees in this room. I'm not taking anything off," Jamie replied and rubbed the cigarette butt into the cold cement floor.   
  
Pyotr crossed the room and pulled Jamie to his feet. "I will give you one more chance," he said coldly. Jamie stood completely still and stared at him. "You give me no choice, American," Pyotr said and punched Jamie in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and he fell to his knees. Pyotr punched him again, on the side of his face, and then kicked him in the side. Jamie fell to his side and curled into a ball, warm tears streaming down his face silently. Pyotr dropped what appeared to be clothes on the floor, then stooped to remove Jamie's shoes and socks.  
  
"You will change into these clothes. I will be back for you shortly," he said quietly and spat on the floor next to Jamie's face. "Don't be stupid, American. Cooperation will keep you alive a little longer." Jamie did not move as he listened to the footsteps across the hard floor, and finally the door slam. The tears continued to fall as he tried to sit up. He felt a sharp pain in his side and lay back down. He tried to slow his labored breathing down, as it was hurting each time he had to take in air.   
  
He looked up at the mirror across the room. It only reflected the black room. Jamie had almost expected it to reflect himself. Biting his lip, he forced himself to stand and change clothes. Pyotr had left behind what looked to Jamie like navy blue hospital scrubs. He pulled the uncomfortable drawstring pants on over his skinny legs and bent over to pick up the shirt. He had to cry out at the pain from his side. He realized his nose was bleeding and roughly wiped it on his undershirt before removing it. He attempted to button the shirt, but his hands were shaking so badly he gave up and lay back down on the floor. The tears began to fall again.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Pyotr reentered the room with a chair and a small bag.   
"Get up," he stated coldly. Jamie did not hesitate and bit his lip again while he stood up and slowly lowered himself into the chair. "Are you in pain?" Pyotr asked.  
  
Jamie only nodded. Pyotr opened the small bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. "I'm going to have to shave your head. You will not look as suspicious to authorities this way," he stated as he began to clip the curls. When it was short enough, Pyotr pulled a straight razor from his bag and shaved Jamie's skull as close as he could. "This might hurt a little, I am sorry I do not have any water for you," Pyotr said as he continued to shave. Jamie hardly noticed. He was concentrating on his breathing. Pyotr dropped the razor back into the bag.  
  
"Stand up," he said. Jamie slowly stood and turned to face Pyotr. The older boy buttoned Jamie's shirt for him and backed away from him. "You look like a very young Russian convict," he finally said. "I'll be back shortly."   
  
Once Pyotr was out of the room, Jamie walked slowly to the mirror across the room. He was completely bald, his nose was still bleeding a little, and the bruise had already begun to form around his left eye. He noticed he could see his breath as he exhaled. Two words were written on the breast of the shirt in cyrillic, and he remembered the stuff written on the box his camera came in. The camera was from Russia, from Moscow in fact. He wondered why Russia seemed to keep popping up in his life. Jamie sighed and turned away from the mirror. Pyotr came back into the room with a broom and dustpan to sweep up the hair.   
  
"How old are you, Pyotr?" Jamie asked quietly.  
  
"I am nearly eighteen," he replied, not looking up from his task.  
  
Jamie sighed again. Pyotr collected the bag, the dustpan and broom, and the chair and made his way to the door.  
  
"Are you still in pain?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it hurts to breathe," Jamie replied. Pyotr gasped and shook his head.  
  
"I probably broke one of your ribs," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, I'm just following orders. You'll be out here soon, and that rib will be the least of your worries," he finished. "Do svidaniya, James," and he left the room.  
  
Jamie began to shiver again. It seemed to be getting colder and darker in the room. He looked down at his feet and noticed the pinky toes beginning to turn blue. Rubbing his hands together didn't do much good. He slumped against the wall and began to cry again.  
  
Varostov watched the boy through the mirror with cold eyes. As soon as Pyotr came out of the room, he grabbed his collar.  
  
"You show no weakness to subordinates, Pyotr. Not ever," Varostov angrily whispered. He loosened his grip on the boy's collar and seemed to calm down. He walked to the camera and removed the videocassette. "Take this to Nikolai, young one. Tell him to make arrangements for the Americans to see it on a closed television circuit. I am expecting Scarecrow will leave the country as soon as possible after seeing the tape," he said. "Remember, Pyotr. No weakness."  
  
Amanda woke just before seven. Lee was sitting in a chair watching as she realized what had happened the night before. She immediately began to sob as the reality took over her thoughts. He helped her sit up and tried to comfort her as this second wave of pain washed over her being. No words were exchanged, just love and understanding. The phone rang. Amanda fell silent and wiped her eyes as Lee answered the phone.  
  
"Stetson," he answered.  
  
"Scarecrow, you need to get in here as soon as you can," Billy said. He sounded upset.  
  
"What have you got, Billy?"  
  
"Just get in here, and if you can avoid it, don't bring Amanda," he sighed and hung up.  
  
Lee looked at Amanda. She was watching him intently, hoping for any news on her son.  
  
"Billy needs me to go in, Amanda," he said.  
  
"I'm coming with you," she replied. He didn't even try to fight her. She changed her clothes and Lee quietly walked down the hallway to check on Philip. He was still asleep. Lee quietly left him a note on his desk, telling him where they had gone and to let his grandmother know they would be back as soon as they could.  
  
Amanda had pulled herself together quite well, putting on the mask of professionalism as they entered the Agency building. Lee wasn't sure it was a good idea for her to bottle up emotions, but knew she had to be strong at the moment to go in and see Billy.   
  
Billy sat at his desk and waved his two best agents into the office. He rose to give Amanda a reassuring hug and guided her to a chair in front of his desk. He took a deep breath and began.  
  
"One of Varostov's grunts in the city gave one of our agents the frequencies to a closed television circuit. He said to try and tune it in around 8:30," Billy said, glancing at his watch. "My guess is it's probably Varostov's conditions on getting Jamie back," he continued. "Amanda, there might be film of Jamie. Are you sure you want to watch?"  
  
She nodded in agreement and reached for Lee's hand. Billy stood and turned on the television, then leaned up against the wall to wait for the picture to come in. After about two minutes of static, Gurov's face appeared on the screen. He looked tired and extremely unhappy. Amanda gasped.  
  
"That man was sitting behind us at Dooley's the other day, Lee!" she cried.  
  
"Nikolai Gurov," Billy stated plainly. Lee sighed. He obviously hadn't noticed him at Dooley's, nor had he realized he had probably been being followed for quite some time before Jamie was taken. He began to feel very guilty.  
  
"The boy is safe, as you will see. Varostov merely requests an audience with Scarecrow in Moscow at his earliest convenience," his voice came from the television. "Do not worry about finding the boy, Scarecrow. If you cooperate, he will remain safe."   
  
The video then cut to Jamie, unconscious on the floor of the little room. They watched as Varostov came in and tried to explain to him where he was, and gave him the cigarette. Amanda did not appear to notice that her son was smoking; she only appeared relieved that he had not been harmed. The video then cut to Jamie standing face to face with a much younger man, and Amanda cried out in horror as the man punched and kicked her son. She buried her face in Lee's shoulder as the video continued. It cut to Jamie staring into the two-way mirror, bald, bruised and bleeding. Lee tensed at the sight of the uniform he was wearing. It appeared to be a Russian convict's prison uniform. He glanced at Billy, who could only shake his head. The television finally showed Gurov's face again.  
  
"Come to Moscow, Scarecrow. Come get the boy." The television was static again, and the room fell silent except for Amanda's quiet sobs.  
  
"I can't wait for the supply plane, Billy. I've gotta get to Jamie, and I've got to get to him now," Lee stated.  
  
"I'm going with you," Amanda whispered.  
  
"No, you're not," both men said in unison.   
  
"Amanda," Lee continued, "you need to stay here with Philip. I promise you I'm going to bring Jamie back. This is going to be emotional enough for me, without you there. You being there makes things far too dangerous," he whispered and pulled her hair away from her face. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She nodded as the tears began to fall again. Not only did she have to worry about her son, but now she had her husband to worry about as well. "I promise you, Amanda. Jamie and I will be back home, and soon," and he pulled his wife into his chest to let her cry.  
  
Billy looked on, his heart breaking for the young couple. They had had some trying times, but this one was going to make them or break them.   
  
"Lee, let me go check on flights for you. Stay put and try to calm down," Billy said as he opened the office door and began to bark orders at the surrounding agents.   
  
Lee Stetson did not want to leave his wife and family alone for an indefinite amount of time. He had set his own personal deadline, but he knew things could go wrong at any point. He looked down at his wife to ask a question he had hoped he would never have to ask.  
  
"Amanda, do you want me to call Joe?"  
  
Joe's flight came in from Africa forty-five minutes before Lee's flight left for Moscow. Lee looked on as he and Amanda embraced and shed tears that only parents could shed for a child. Billy had patted Lee's back, trying to reassure him, but it hadn't been easy to watch. The foursome went into an airport restaurant and had a drink and tried to explain to Joe the entire situation. He had been angry at first, but softened when he realized Lee's concern for Jamie and his determination to bring him back. When Lee's flight was called, Joe stood to shake his hand.  
  
"I'm trusting you to bring him back, Lee," Joe said.  
  
"And I'm promising you he'll come back safely," Lee replied.  
  
Lee turned to Billy, his best friend, and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Keep an eye on them, will you Billy?" he asked.  
  
"You don't even need to ask, Scarecrow. Keep your head clear. If you run into problems, Francine still has that flight tomorrow morning. You call anytime and she'll be on a plane," he responded, and stuck out his hand. Lee took it, and then pulled Billy in for a firm embrace.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Billy," Lee said, pounding him on the back.  
  
"No thanks are needed, Lee," he responded.  
  
Lee offered his hand to Amanda, and they walked slowly to where the stewardess was taking tickets. 'Last call, Moscow,' a voice boomed over the speaker.  
  
"Amanda-"  
  
She put her finger to his lips. He kissed it tenderly and his eyes began to water. She began to cry and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"You'll come back to me in one piece, Mr. Stetson. And you'll bring your son home with you. And then we're going to start our family, the way we should have in the first place," Amanda whispered. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Mrs. Stetson," Lee whispered back, the tears finally falling. He reached into his pocket and produced her wedding set, and placed the rings on her finger. He handed her his ring, which she slid onto his wedding finger. He kissed her one last time, handed his ticket to the stewardess, and boarded the plane.  
  
  
A man he had not seen yet came into Jamie's room and pulled him to his feet. He placed manacles on his feet and hands, and then led him from the room. Once he was out the door, he caught a glimpse of Pyotr before he was blindfolded. He was led through what seemed like a huge building, until he finally heard a door open and felt a gust of bitter Russian air. Once out the door, he felt snow under his feet and then was shoved into the back of a van.   
  
"Hello, young one," a voice came from the darkness. Gurov removed Jamie's blindfold and sat down across from him in the back of the van. Jamie realized the man's head had been shaved and he was wearing the same clothes Pyotr had forced him to put on earlier.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked. His voice trembled a little, and he bit his lip to keep from crying.  
  
"You and I are to be comrades, if you will. You are being sent to a Moscow jail for safekeeping. Varostov did not want you in the building when your stepfather arrived. Too many risks," he sighed, and reached for his cigarettes.   
  
"My stepfather? I don't have a stepfather," Jamie replied.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, I don't. My parents have been divorced since I was very little."  
  
"Very wise, Scarecrow. Keep the marriage quiet and protect the family. Very wise," Gurov was thinking out loud. He offered Jamie a cigarette, which he gladly accepted.  
  
"Would you please tell me what I'm missing, sir?"  
  
"Call me Nikolai, young one."  
  
"Nikolai. Who is Scarecrow?"  
  
"Scarecrow is your stepfather. You probably know him as Lee Stetson," Gurov spoke softly and lit Jamie's cigarette.  
  
Jamie took a long pull at the bitter tasting Russian tobacco. He really didn't know what to think. He had almost decided to disregard Nikolai completely, but then the man continued to talk.  
  
"Scarecrow is his codename. He is a federal agent for your government, as is your mother. When they married, they probably kept it quiet to protect you and your brother. They had done well, until, well, until I overheard them talking a few days ago. I reported to my superior, Varostov, who ordered me to kidnap you from your room and bring you here."  
  
Jamie automatically drew away from the man who he had begun to think might be able to help him. He studied the man's features, and swore he looked familiar. Maybe he had seen him around the city the week before he had been kidnapped.  
  
"Now, we are going to a Moscow jail. You and I have both been convicted of smuggling Christian propaganda into the city. It is not going to be a pleasant experience, young one. I will try my best to protect you, but you must make your every move carefully. Do not speak, unless we are alone. As far as everyone knows, you are a young Russian boy who followed the wrong example and helped me bring in the propaganda."  
  
Jamie nodded and inhaled more of the cigarette. The truth sank in rather quickly. But now he realized he had been lied to in an attempt to protect him. If the truth had come out six months ago, he never would have accepted it. But it was not six months ago and he had come a long way from the lonely, heartbroken boy he had been. His family had shown their love to him in so many different ways recently, and Jamie accepted the truth of his mother and stepfather's triple life as one of those ways. He looked up at the man and smiled.  
  
"Lee is going to come get me, you know," he sneered.  
  
"I know it better than you do, young one," Gurov replied. He then reached to the floor to put his cigarette out. He noticed Jamie's feet. "You've got frostbite on your toes."  
  
"I can't feel them anymore," Jamie replied.   
  
The van came to a stop. Gurov secured his own manacles and waited for the prison guards to open the doors.  
  
"Remember what I told you, young one. I will protect you as best I can."  
  
Jamie nodded as the van doors opened. He caught his breath as he saw the Kremlin looming behind the small building that he would be housed in. He silently prayed he would live to come back some day and photograph it. He smiled as the guards roughly pulled him out of the van. Lee would come for him, and Jamie couldn't afford to start doubting him now.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner and Shoot the Moon - not me!  
  
Translations:  
Uspensky Sobor - Cathedral of the Assumption  
Privyet - hello  
Do svidaniya - good-bye  
Da - yes  
Pazhaluysta - please  
Bolshoe spasibo - thank you  
Bud'bditelen - beware  
Vrag ne spit - the enemy does not sleep  
schastleevo - good-bye and good luck  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nearly midnight in Moscow by the time the plane touched down. Lee made his way through customs and finally out of the empty airport. He turned up the collar of his jacket and hailed a cab. The late hour made no difference in the intelligence world, and Lee knew exactly where he needed to start his search.  
  
"Uspensky Sobor," he said to the driver with flawless accent. The man in the front seat nodded and pulled away from the airport.   
  
When the taxi stopped in front of the Cathedral of the Assumption, Lee paid the driver and cautiously exited the vehicle. As the car pulled away, the bells rang out signifying the hour. Lee unconsciously shuddered as he glanced around the surrounding area. He noticed a trenchcoated figure come out of the cathedral. Lee smiled and followed the man silently through back streets until he entered a nearly empty teahouse. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, Lee entered the building and walked past several university students, discussing a class over tea. He sank slowly into a booth at the back of the room and smiled across the table.  
  
"Privyet, Scarecrow," the man said warmly. He reached into the inside pocket of his uniform coat and produced an envelope.  
  
"Privyet, Viktor," Lee answered. "I assume you know why I am here."  
  
"It's all over Red Square. Varostov has caused quite a stir with his little revolution. Two high-ranking KGB officers have died within the past seventy-two hours. One drowned in his bath and the other was poisoned. Varostov has supporters within all departments of the Kremlin, Scarecrow. Party officials are crying treason, there is quite a price on Varostov's head, and KGB men are fleeing the country for fear of their lives. My superiors have become suspicious of me, and demoted me to guarding a smaller prison on the outskirts of the city. These were taken this morning," he continued and slid the envelope across the table. "We received a pair of convicted Christians. It appeared to be a normal propaganda conviction, but when they arrived at the prison this evening, I knew something wasn't right."  
  
Lee opened the envelope. As he had feared, there was Jamie, being led into the back of the prison like a common criminal. He noticed Gurov was being led in behind Jamie. He let out a small sigh of relief. At least Gurov was there to protect the boy. Viktor poured Lee some tea and set it in front of him.  
  
"This is personal, isn't it, Scarecrow?" he asked.  
  
"The boy is my stepson, Viktor," Lee replied, sipping the hot tea. "Varostov wants me in exchange for his life."  
  
Viktor shook his head. "Varostov is a crazy bastard. He needs to be stopped before something serious actually happens," he said, reaching for a lemon. "Lemon in your tea, Scarecrow?"  
  
"Pazhaluysta," Lee replied as his contact squeezed the sour juice into his cup.  
  
"I will put my ear to the ground, and I will also do my best to keep an eye on your son. There was already an argument over cigarettes. He seems so little to be-"  
  
"Very long story, Viktor. Was he hurt?" Lee cut him off.  
  
"No. An older prisoner wanted to tattoo the boy, and Gurov threw the first punch. They've moved Gurov to solitary confinement. I left before they did anything with the boy," Viktor replied, wishing he had stayed around to keep a closer eye on things.  
  
Lee shuddered. He had heard stories about Soviet prison tattoos. Prisoners rarely made it out of prison without one. It was like another language. Every tattoo meant something to fellow convicts; ranging from religious statements, to anti-government oaths, to confessions of drug addictions. Lee shuddered again. He couldn't worry about it now; he just needed to get some answers.  
  
"Keep your ears open, Viktor. I'll find you if I need anything," Lee said as he stood to go.  
  
"I will, Scarecrow," he replied, extending his hand. "Bud'bditelen, Scarecrow. Vrag ne spit!"  
  
"Bolshoe spasibo, Viktor. Do svidaniya," Lee shook his hand and turned to leave.  
  
"Schastleevo, Scarecrow!"  
  
  
Jamie tried to scream, but the older man had covered his mouth. They were all speaking in Russian, and Jamie could not understand what they were saying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another prisoner stirring something in a small cup. Someone else handed the older man a thick piece of leather, which he placed in between Jamie's teeth. He was still holding the boy down as the other prisoner came over with the cup and what looked like a large fishhook. The older man pulled the sleeve of Jamie's shirt up. The prisoner dipped the fishhook in the cup and moved it towards Jamie's arm. The boy immediately began to squirm and try to get away. The older man was sympathetic and punched him once in the face, rendering him unconscious while the other prisoner proceeded with his task.  
  
When Jamie came to, he was lying in the corner of the small cell, curled up into a ball. Gurov was immediately at his side.  
  
"Are you all right, young one?" he asked.  
  
Jamie answered him by vomiting on the floor next to him. The blow to the head had been more than he could handle, and his entire body seemed to throb. His breathing was even more painful than it had been before, and his right arm was agonizing. Jamie could not answer the man, but began to cry.  
  
Gurov bent down to comfort the boy. His arm was still swollen and red around the tattoo, but it at least it had stopped bleeding. He did not exactly know how to comfort the child, so he rolled up his sleeve.  
  
"Look, young one. You and I are comrades for certain, now," he smiled, revealing the tattoo of a black spider on his arm, close to his shoulder. "It is the mark of a nicotine addict. The least painful of any tattoo you might have received. Be glad you did not break any serious laws, young one," Gurov said, and nodded to another prisoner leaning against the far wall of the cell. He had just been tattooed with an image of the Madonna, and his chest was still bleeding. The prisoner mumbled nonsense, delirious from the pain.   
  
Jamie continued to cry, and Gurov gently patted his leg, the only part of Jamie's body he could think of that had not been injured. All of the boy's toes were blue now, and it would not be much longer before Jamie began to drift into delirium himself. Pyotr had notified Gurov of the broken rib, and it was luck that he had not punctured his lung thus far.   
  
"How long are we going to be in here, Nikolai?" Jamie managed in between sobs.   
  
"Not much longer, young one," Gurov replied. "Not much longer."  
  
Jamie's sobs finally began to subside, and he drifted back to sleep, too exhausted to do much else. Gurov leaned back against the wall of the cell and decided that the child's pain could not continue. He was so far into Varostov's agenda now, there would be no way he could possibly come out of this operation alive. When the time came, he decided, it would be easy to give himself up for the boy's sake. Gurov remained awake while the boy slept, determined to protect him until Scarecrow arrived to take him back to his family.  
  
After several hours of quiet in the cold prison, things began to come back to life as the guards changed shifts. The other prisoners in the cell were up, screaming down the dank corridor for food and cigarettes. A single guard came to the cell Gurov and Jamie were being held in and peered into the darkness.  
  
"Nikolai?" he questioned, not being able to see all the way to the back of the cell.  
  
"Da," Gurov replied. "Privyet, Viktor!" He smiled for the first time in days at the sight of the young prison guard. The two conversed for several minutes in hushed tones. Jamie woke again while Gurov was at the front of the cell. His vision was blurred, but he could distinguish Gurov's voice. He tried to sit up and speak, but his body was failing him. He gave up and collapsed back into sleep.  
  
Viktor finished his conversation and left Gurov standing at the front of the cell. He turned and checked on Jamie, who was still asleep. He shook his head. Viktor and Scarecrow had to come through for the boy. Gurov did not want the blood of an innocent on his hands.  
  
  
Viktor had begged ill with his superiors and they had dismissed him from duty as soon as a replacement arrived. He had seen the boy, and what he hadn't been able to draw from his appearance Nikolai had filled in for him. Hypothermia, at least one broken rib, and a probable concussion were added to the normal prisoner's list of dehydration and broken spirit. He quickly made his way down Gorky Street. The word would be out about Scarecrow, and he would not be hard to track down.  
  
Lee hung up the phone. Billy had begged to send Francine, but Lee would not hear of it. Varostov was old, he had said. It was only a matter of time before someone slipped up. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Most of his contacts had fled the country, fearing for their own lives. Varostov's influence was everywhere, and though they wanted to help the Scarecrow, their own personal safety had taken first priority. Slowly, he meandered through the picturesque streets of the Kremlin, making his way once again to the cathedral.  
  
Viktor was there waiting for him. He had an urgent look on his face, and they did not stop at their normal teahouse to talk. Viktor led him further and further away from the city square, and into the poorer district where the bazaar and small shops seemed to cover every inch of available space. Lee noticed he had lost Viktor. He cursed under his breath as he continued to walk. He was passing a small shop as someone pulled him into the building.  
  
"Things are bad, Scarecrow," Viktor whispered as they stood next to each other, browsing items in the store. "The boy is not well. Gurov wants to help. I am going to take the overnight shift this evening and you will need to be there. It is a small prison, and it will not be difficult to get the boy and Nikolai out. He only asks that you accompany him to take care of Varostov in return."  
  
"What am I going to do with Jamie once we get him out of the prison? He's hurt and I can't just leave him-"  
  
"My sister will be waiting for us outside the prison gates. She is a nurse, and she will take the boy to our flat and care for him. Gurov assures us it will not take long to get to Varostov," Viktor said. "What do you think, Scarecrow?"  
  
"I think it's my only choice," he sighed.  
  
"Come with me to our flat, Scarecrow. You have not eaten nor rested since you got here. The boy needs you to be on your toes tonight," Viktor said. Lee nodded and they separated again in the street on the way to Viktor's house.  
  
  
Gurov knelt next to the boy. His entire body was like ice, but at least he had shoes on. Damn Varostov for having Pyotr take the shoes. Damn Varostov for escaping the prison. Damn Varostov! The boy stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Can you see me, young one?" he asked.  
  
Jamie merely shook his head in reply and closed his eyes again. Gurov guessed the boy was too dehydrated to cry anymore.  
  
"Scarecrow is coming, young one. Just like you said he would," he tried to reassure the boy, but knew he probably hadn't heard him.  
  
Viktor woke Lee at 11:30. His sister, Zoya, had prepared a meal for them and they had discussed briefly the plan for the night, and then Lee had gone into Viktor's room and collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
"Put the uniform on, Scarecrow. You are on orders from the larger prison to inspect our cells. More than likely there will be no questions asked. The night guards are young and foolish. We will take Nikolai and the boy out the door that they entered the cell through. Zoya will be waiting outside the gates with a car hopefully, otherwise we will have to be cautious walking back to the flat. If anything should go wrong, take the boy and let me and Nikolai handle the situation," Viktor said quietly.  
  
Lee nodded as he finished buttoning the uniform. He pulled the cap down low and they left the flat, pausing for Viktor to kiss his sister goodbye. They walked through the streets together, talking and joking loudly in Russian, as young Communists should. Lee's body tensed as the prison came into view. He could not think of Jamie, only of getting two people out of the prison as quietly as possible. There would be time for emotions later.  
  
Viktor was right about the other guards. They were all gathered in the front station playing cards when he and Lee entered the building. The guards scrambled to their feet to salute their superior, but Viktor merely laughed and motioned for them to continue with the game. He introduced his comrade, and the guards greeted Lee kindly. Viktor again motioned for them to continue with the game, and then led Lee down the stairs and into the dark corridor where Jamie and Gurov's cell was located.  
  
Lee caught his breath at the sight of Jamie, who was still unconscious. Gurov noticed Viktor and the other man and instantly jumped to his feet. The other prisoners in the cell had long since fallen asleep, and their escape would be simple.   
  
Viktor opened the cell door quietly, and Gurov bent to pick up the boy. Lee entered the cell and stopped him.  
  
"Bolshoe spasibo, Nikolai, but I will carry the boy if you don't mind," he said coldly.  
  
"Pazhaluysta, Scarecrow. Be my guest," Gurov responded and joined Viktor outside the cell door.  
  
Lee felt tears pricking at his eyes and clenched his jaw as he looked down at Jamie. The boy was terribly light in his arms, and had not stirred since they left the cell.   
  
"Hang on, Jamie. We're almost home free," Lee whispered.  
  
Zoya was waiting in a small car outside the prison gates. Lee carefully lowered himself into the front seat, Jamie still in his arms. Zoya took one look at the boy and gave Lee a concerned look. Gurov and Viktor closed the doors, and they were on their way back to the flat.   
  
Lee looked down at Jamie. The left side of his face was swollen, and a black bruise surrounded his eye. His hair had barely started to grow back. Lee was scared the most by how cold and light the boy felt in his arms. It was like holding a block of ice. Some of his toes were nearly black now. Lee cringed and clenched his jaw again to prevent the tears from falling.  
  
They entered the flat through the back of the building and once inside the safety of the room, Zoya had carefully taken Jamie from Lee and placed him gently on her brother's bed. She spoke in Russian, saying she would be able to keep the boy alive but he was going to need to be hospitalized for the hypothermia and concussion as soon as possible. Lee looked down at his stepson, trying to reassure himself that it would be all right to leave his side.  
  
"We must go now, Scarecrow, so you can get out of the country and get the boy some medical attention," Viktor said quietly to his friend. Lee nodded. He rubbed Jamie's hand with his own two, and promised the boy without speaking that he would be back as soon as he could. Zoya reassured Lee that she would take very good care of him.  
  
Viktor placed a reassuring hand on Lee's back, and he let go of Jamie's hand. He stood up slowly, and turned to face Gurov.  
  
"Take me to the bastard responsible for this," Lee said coldly.  
  
"I would happy to, Scarecrow," the tall man replied.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner and Shoot the Moon - not me!  
  
Translations:  
Otets - Papa  
  
  
  
  
  
The three trenchcoated figures walked in silence, weaving their way through back streets of the city. Lee and Viktor hung back; following Gurov, hoping the scheme they had gotten themselves into was not a trap. Any passerby would assume the three men were just Communist soldiers, changing shifts or going home after duty.   
  
It seemed like they had been walking forever. Lee's thoughts kept drifting to his son, still lying unconscious on Viktor's bed. Jamie would pull through, he thought. He had too much of his mother in him not to. Amanda. God, he missed her. He knew she was probably worried sick at home, but Joe was there to take care of her, which eased Lee's thoughts a little. Philip was strong, too. Amanda's sons must be the luckiest two boys alive, to have such an incredible mother, he thought. And he was the luckiest man alive, to have won the heart of such an incredible woman. He unconsciously twisted his wedding band around on his finger as they continued to walk.  
  
Gurov stopped them outside an abandoned building.   
  
"Varostov will not be expecting us, at least not this soon," he whispered. "However, the man does not sleep. We will have to move quickly. Follow me and keep your hand on your gun," and he began to walk again, around to a side door.  
  
It was dark inside the building. Gurov moved like a cat, not missing a step. They maneuvered through hallways and up several flights of stairs. Gurov stopped them in a small, carpeted corridor and drew his weapon.  
  
"Through that door is Varostov's study. If we overtake him suddenly he will not have the opportunity to draw a weapon. We may be able to take him into authorities without firing a shot," he whispered. "Follow my lead."  
  
Just as Gurov finished his sentence, Lee felt cold steel against his temple.  
  
"Drop the weapon, Scarecrow," Varostov uttered, his voice like ice. "You too, Viktor. You have been busy, haven't you, my friend? I thought you might be dead, but here you are, just like a ghost."   
  
Lee and Viktor dropped their guns onto the carpet. Varostov laughed and moved to face them.   
  
"Scarecrow, Scarecrow. You have become weak in your old age, my friend. Coming all the way to Moscow for the boy, that was your first mistake. Falling in with Nikolai, that was your second. Even the most noble of traitors do not live long," he said and turned to Gurov. "You have betrayed Mother Russia for the last time, my dear Nikolai."  
  
"It is not I who have betrayed Mother Russia, but you, Dmitri. You will not worm your way out of this one. If you come out of this alive, you will certainly hang for murder," Gurov said coldly.  
Varostov raised his weapon and shot the tall man in the chest.  
  
"I do believe you are mistaken, Nikolai. You are the one meant to die here today," he said. "And your friends will join you shortly." Varostov waved his weapon in the direction of his study. Lee and Viktor walked slowly, watching Gurov with sympathy. He merely nodded to them as they disappeared from his sight.  
  
"Do take a seat, gentlemen," Varostov sneered as they entered the study. "I tire of this country, Viktor. This stupid little revolution of mine has already come apart at the seams. Men are no longer men in this country. They flee at the first sign of controversy. When I was young, men would stand and fight for what was theirs. But not anymore. Russian boys grow up to be Russian cowards, and that is the sad truth that has become this country," he continued. "But that does not matter anymore. I have my revenge, and then I die a tired old man."  
  
"You're wrong, Varostov. You are the sad truth that makes this country what it is. This crazy plot of yours was doomed from the start. You won't escape this time, Varostov. Not this time," Viktor said coldly.   
  
Varostov shook his head. "I will kill you first, Viktor. I still feel a little sympathy for my countrymen, and I would not want you to see your friend suffer," he said as he raised his weapon again. An anguished scream came from the hallway as he fired the shot, breaking his concentration. The bullet struck Viktor in the shoulder.   
  
Lee immediately used his hand to put pressure on his friend's wound. Varostov went into the hallway, turning his back on Lee and Viktor.   
  
"I am all right, Scarecrow. Take him out now, while you can," Viktor struggled to speak.  
  
As Lee rose to tackle Varostov, another shot was fired, and Varostov slumped to the floor. Lee was running now, into the hallway, where a teenager was slumped over Gurov's now lifeless body.  
  
The boy looked up, tears streaming down his face. Lee was startled to see the young boy in the hallway and picked a gun up off the floor. He began to ask him who he was and what he wanted in Russian, when Viktor brushed past Lee and knelt next to the boy to comfort him.  
  
"Shh, Pyotr. Shh," Viktor hugged the boy with his uninjured arm and tried to pull him away from the body.  
  
"Otets," the boy managed in between sobs. Lee shook his head. Gurov had not only involved himself in Varostov's madness, but had involved his son as well.  
  
"Viktor, we need to get you to a doctor," Lee said. Viktor nodded his head.   
  
"Let me call the authorities," he whispered, and was finally able to pull the boy away from Gurov's side. Viktor went into the study and called the police, gave the operator the address and hung up the phone. "We will need to leave now, Scarecrow. The police will be glad to see Varostov dead, but not glad to see an American in our uniform."  
  
Lee nodded. Viktor placed a reassuring hand on Pyotr's shoulder, and the boy turned away from his father's body. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, and the innocent boy retreated back into the shell of a young Communist. The three men quickly fled the building as sirens drew nearer, and disappeared into the dark Moscow night.  
  
  
Zoya sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping warm towels around the boy's feet. She sighed, wishing there was more she could do. He still had not regained consciousness, and his breathing was dreadfully slow and labored. She had knelt next to the bed and crossed herself to begin another prayer when the front door flew open and the three men entered the flat.  
  
Her brother's shirt was stained with blood, and she panicked. He waved her away, telling her sharply it was only a flesh wound and to stay with the boy. Viktor picked up the phone and began to dial. He spoke in low tones and Pyotr sat in the corner looking on. Lee quietly withdrew from the room and made his way down the short hallway to Viktor's room.  
  
Jamie looked so small lying in the middle of the bed. Zoya had wrapped his thin body in two blankets, trying to at least prevent his body temperature from dropping any lower. Lee knelt beside the bed and took Jamie's dirty, frail hand in his. Finally, now that Varostov was dead and his son was safe, did Lee finally let the flood of emotions rise to the surface, and the sobs shook his body for several minutes.  
  
When he had finally gained control of himself again, he called to Viktor, who entered the room smiling. His sister had not relented, and he had let her wash the wound and bandage his shoulder. Lee smiled back at him.  
  
"You and your son are leaving for Frankfurt in twenty minutes, Scarecrow," Viktor whispered, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come now, Zoya will drive us to the plane."  
  
  
Lee hung up the pay phone and walked back to where Viktor was holding Jamie. Billy said he would call Amanda and put her on the next flight to Frankfurt. Lee sighed. He hoped Jamie could hang on until the plane reached Germany.  
  
The small supply plane started its engine, and Viktor placed Jamie back in Lee's arms. He placed his arm around his sister, and smiled at Lee.  
  
"I can't even begin to thank you, Viktor," Lee began.  
"You don't need to thank me, Scarecrow. This just scratches the surface on things I owe you," he replied.  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"Well, things get back to normal around here, I hope. With Varostov dead, things will settle down in the Kremlin," Viktor sighed.  
  
"What about Pyotr?"  
  
"I will take him back to his mother in the Ukraine as soon as I can," he replied.  
  
Lee nodded and looked down at his son. He realized how impossible it would be to intentionally put the boy's life in danger.   
  
"Thank you, Viktor," he said again.  
  
"You are very welcome, Scarecrow," he replied. "Now get on that plane, and don't look back. I don't want to see you in this country for a very, very long time," he smiled.  
  
"I hope I can honor that request, Viktor," Lee smiled at his friend. He began to walk towards the plane, pausing to kiss Zoya on the cheek. "Bolshoe spasibo, Zoya," he smiled. She merely smiled in reply, and the siblings watched as Lee carried Jamie onto the plane.  
  
  
It was almost four in the morning in Frankfurt when the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Lee had to stay in the waiting room as Jamie disappeared on a stretcher through double doors. He collapsed into a chair and began to pray for the first time since he could remember.   
  
  
When Lee woke, he thought he was still dreaming. She was smoothing his hair back from his eyes, and gazing at him intently. He realized he was not dreaming and immediately took his wife into his arms.  
  
"Thank God you're all right," she whispered.  
  
"Have the doctors-" She placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"They haven't finished yet. I filled out a lot of paperwork when I got here, and I haven't heard anything other than it was going to be a little while before we would know," she nuzzled her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Have you seen him?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, seeing the pain and fear in her husband's eyes. He sighed in relief. Hopefully after he had regained consciousness, Jamie would look a little more like the son she had last seen.  
  
They said nothing after that, but sat in the quiet waiting room, watching the city come to life as the sun rose. He hugged his wife to his body. Lee knew that they could not continue to live like this, not ever knowing if they were completely safe. Billy had been pushing him to take an administrative job, and maybe it was time to take that next step in his life. He had a family to think of now, and it had become more important to him than anything else. Lee was shaken from his thoughts as a doctor appeared in the waiting room.  
  
"The boy will be fine," she smiled. "There were two broken ribs, but the lung was never in danger of being punctured. He has quite a bump on his head, which explains why he was unconscious for so long, but no serious head injury to speak of. The arm around the, ah, tattoo is clean, there is no infection, which is lucky. However," she continued, "the hypothermia was serious. We had to amputate the small toe on his left foot, and the two smallest toes on his right. We're treating him with warm saline through IV, and waiting for his body temperature to come up. But he's going to be fine," she finished. "You can go in and see him if you like. He's asleep now, I believe."  
  
Amanda had squeezed his hand when the doctor mentioned the amputation, but she was crying tears of joy that her son was alive. Lee hugged her to him again, breathing a sigh of relief. He helped her up, and they walked hand in hand down the hallway to see their son.  
  
Color was finally starting to come back to the boy's cheeks, and the swelling around his eye had gone down. Amanda let out a relieved sob and knelt beside the bed, taking Jamie's hand in hers. Lee sat down in a chair, watching the reunion. He hadn't felt this content since the day he and Amanda eloped. Amanda moved gently, and didn't wake her sleeping son. After a few minutes of just watching him sleep, she rose and sat in Lee's lap.  
  
"Thank you for bringing our son back," she whispered.   
  
"I love you," he replied.  
  
"I love you," she smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
"Mom?" a tiny voice asked.  
  
Amanda woke from her light sleep to see her son looking around the room inquisitively. The tears of joy began to fall again as she stood up and crossed the room to her son's side.  
  
"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here," she smiled, taking his hand again.  
  
"Mom, he came and got me. I knew he would. I told the man but he didn't believe. But he came and got me," Jamie mumbled, under the influence of pain medication. Amanda smiled down at her son.  
  
"I know he did, sweetheart. Lee came for you. And pretty soon we're gonna take you home," she whispered, as Jamie drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the cab pulled up to 4247 Maplewood, Jamie looked over at his mother. She patted his leg and smiled as the car stopped.  
"Come on, sweetheart. Everyone is waiting for you," she said. Lee helped Jamie out of the car and onto his crutches. Jamie smiled up at Lee with the look that only hero worship could produce. It was hard for the boy to imagine that there had been such distinct boundaries on their relationship only a week prior. This man had saved his life, and countless others. He situated himself on the crutches, and the three slowly made their way up the front walk.  
  
The house was unusually quiet when Amanda opened the front door. Lee helped Jamie make his way down the steps into the living room, where he was greeted with a "SURPRISE!" He beamed as he looked around the room. There was Philip, Captain Curt, and his grandmother, all gathered around a birthday cake.   
  
His grandmother hugged him, crying tears of joy. Jamie felt a rush of relief as his grandmother wrapped her arms around him. The feelings hadn't changed since he had been gone. His family still loved him, just as they had shown him before he was taken away from them so suddenly.   
  
Lee looked on as the reunion continued. Philip threw all caution to the wind and began to cry as he hugged his baby brother to his chest. He kissed the top of Jamie's head.  
  
"Nice haircut, bro," he smiled through the tears of joy.  
  
"Wait 'til you see the tattoo, Philip," Jamie laughed. Philip obviously thought his little brother was kidding and backed away.  
  
"Well, go ahead, Jamie. Make a wish and blow the candles out," Amanda smiled.  
  
Jamie glanced over at Lee, who watched the boy intently. He then looked back at his mother, took a deep breath, and blew out his candles.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Christmas Eve, the same year**  
  
Jamie sat at the organ at the front of the small church. It had been hard for him to remember seeing anything more beautiful than the scene that lay in front of him. The sanctuary was lit only by candles, which cast shadows onto the ceiling of the room. He looked out into the pews, recognizing almost all the faces. There was his grandmother and Captain Curt, Summer, and other family friends and relatives, among them Aunt Lillian, who was already bawling. He focused his sight closer, to the men standing at the altar. There was Lee and Philip, both beaming and anxiously watching the back of the room.   
  
Jamie smiled and fought back the tears of joy building in his eyes. He looked out the window and noticed the first snowflakes beginning to fall to the ground. It was Christmas for certain; a time for family, giving, and most of all, a time for love.  
  
The doors at the back of the sanctuary opened, and the people seated in the pews rose to their feet. Jamie began to play the bridal processional as his mother walked down the aisle, on Mr. Melrose's arm. She was perfect. Her eyes looked straight at Lee, almost as if she didn't realize there was anyone else in the room. Jamie's chest swelled with pride as Lee took his mother's hand and helped her onto the altar. He played the last chord, stood up, and joined Philip and Billy next to Lee.  
  
He couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present. His mother was marrying her true love; and this time in front of everyone that mattered in her life. His family was closer than ever after all the events that had transpired around his birthday, and now he had a little brother or sister on the way. The tears of joy finally began to fall from his eyes as the minister uttered the words 'You may kiss the bride, again.' Jamie thought he would burst from the feelings of pride and love that had filled his entire being. At that moment he realized his game of life needed no boundaries, and seated himself again at the organ to play the recessional.  
  
~*~Fine~*~  



End file.
